My Life's Changer
by xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx
Summary: Two lovers, sent out on a boat, were separated because of one simple mistake. After two years, they get over their troubles and get back together. But not for long. They must be seperated again. But this time, it's for forever. ZUKO/OC, Tokka, Kataang
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this...Also check out my other stories!

Kira, the Avatar's Helper

Kira's POV

Chapter 1: Injured

My name is Kira and I am the Avatar's Helper. What's an Avatar's Helper, you might ask? Well, you ready for some history? Keep close attention...

My ancestors knew the first avatar. They were very close friends. After a few years of knowing each other, one of my ancestors married the avatar. Then one day, the avatar had trouble keeping balance, and a war started. His wife, wanted to help, but couldn't do so, because she wasn't a bender. Since the avatar was a very powerful bender, he transferred half of his powers to his wife, so they could keep balance together. She was what's known as the Avatar's helper. But when the avatar died, his wife died as well. They were both reincarnated and they started their lives over.

The spirits say I look like my mother, Akira. The spirits had named me after her because I look exactly like her. I have brown hair and black highlights, that flows down to my waist, and I have to wear fancy clothes of all nations. But one thing that I have that none of my ancestors had, is my eye color. It's rainbow. The color of all nations. That's why I'm the most different. It's cool, but the spirits have told me that its a dangerous sign. They say I need the avatar's help.

Got it now? So recently, I've decided to set out on a journey to find the avatar. It has been almost 1,000 years since the avatar and his helper have reunited. So today, I am going to go to the Fire Nation Palace. I hear Fire Lord Zuko knows Avatar Aang and they are close personal friends. I was kinda hoping he could help me with my quest.

* * *

I put on my cloak and walk outside. The smell of smoke fills the air. All I can see are people on the ground and buildings on fire. Each person has a fresh burn somewhere on their body. What has happened? I run over to the nearest villager and try to heal them, but something stops me.

"Oops. I missed one!" a voice yells. I turn around to see a young woman, probably around my age, walking towards me. "Sorry to bother you folks, but I need to know where the Avatar is,"she says, in a sarcastic sweet tone. I try to talk, but smoke is causing my throat to itch. The mysterious person comes closer.

"I need an answer. NOW!" she says, throwing a fire blast at me. Why is her fire blue? I forget about that as I am being knocked to the ground by another attack. I quickly get up and start running to the forest. I should find hiding there. But as I am approaching the forest, the unknown person knocks me to the ground.

"Tell me where he is!" she screamed, coming closer and closer to my body. I tried getting up, but I was too weak."I have no idea!"I yelled in pain.

"I know who you are. And right now, your LYING!" Lightning shot out of her hands and contacted my heart. I heard some cracks, then screamed as the pain spread throughout my body. Then, the world faded away...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! Please R&R!

My Life's Changer

Chapter 2: Team Avatar

Kira's POV

I am surely dead. I couldn't move. Some stranger just cracked half of my bones and struck my heart with lightning. How could I be alive? However, I can tell I'm not in the Spirit World. Is someone moving my body? I don't feel the hard ground anymore; my aching body is placed gently on smooth wood. A table maybe, or the floor of someone's home.

"Now that you found some girl, what are you gonna do?" an unknown voice says. Now I know I'm not dead. I try to open my eyes, but the smoke around me stings. I decide to leave them closed until the smoke is gone, and drift away in sleep.

* * *

Awaking from my slumber, I open my eyes to see a cute guy with a scar on his face, sitting next to me. I immediately try to sit up, but a woman with brown hair and dark skin, gently pushes me back down. She probably is from one of the Water Tribes. There are three other people in the room, and they are all staring. I look around to see where I am. The room I was in was white, with many fire nation symbols on the walls. Being in a room with complete strangers, I try to look away. I try moving on to my side, but am stopped by the tightening around my chest, where I've been wrapped in gauze.

"What?" I ask, tired of the silence. The brown-haired woman leans forward, frowns in concentration, and places her hands above my chest, using water to heal my fractures.

"You're a Waterbender?" I ask, surprised. Another girl, with black hair and her feet propped up on the table, starts laughing and asks,"You don't know who we are, do you?"

I shake my head 'no' and a bald guy with blue arrows adorning his head and arms walks closer to me. I drop my jaw as I realize who this is.

"Avatar Aang- it's an honor," I say bowing my head. The pain quickly spreads and my hand flies to my neck.

"Ah cra- sorry," I stop myself from swearing in front of the Avatar. I giggle and blush; the Waterbender takes some water out of a bowl and presses it to my neck.

"It's fine. It happens all the time. You were hurt pretty bad. What's your name?" the Avatar asks. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. The rumors of him sparing the ex-fire lord's life must be true.

"I'm K-Kira. I'm what they call 'The Avatar's H-Helper,'" I stuttered. The faces all around me are confused.

"What's that?" Avatar Aang asks curiously. As if he doesn't know.

"Really? You guys don't know?" Their expressions don't change. I sigh and start to explain.

* * *

"So your mother was Avatar Roku's helper?" the Water Tribe girl asks. Of course! I told her that already.

"Yeah, and why do need to know everything about me?" I ask, annoyed.

"We're just curious. You're supposed to be a part of the Avatar's life, but I've heard nothing about your past lives," Avatar Aang answers.

"So you're technically married to Twinkle Toes?" the Earth Kingdom girl explodes in laughter.

"I-uh-no, but- UGH!" I try to get everyone to stop laughing, but they just won't _shut up!_

"Fire Lord Zuko? You have a meeting in an hour." _Lord Zuko?_

"Thank you Bushi," The guy sitting next to me says. Scarface is LORD ZUKO?

"You're Fire Lord Zuko?" I ask, trying not to sound surprised. His amused expression tells me I fail miserably. I'd just called the Fire Lord cute! Unbelievable.

"Yes, I am. And I have to go." He says, getting up from his chair.

"Pleasure meeting you, Lord Zuko," I say, bowing my head.

Lord Zuko places a firm hand on my shoulder and says, "Don't strain yourself. And call me Zuko."

Everyone else makes hasty introductions and leaves the room for dinner. Katara calls to me, saying I should be able to walk around, but suggests I wait until tomorrow. I still can't believe I met the leader of the Fire Nation, much less thought he was cute. Even with the scar, which I should have recognized. I put it out of my mind as best I can; he has a girlfriend anyway.

* * *

Waa:( i want some romance already...

ANYWAYS\

Disclaimer: i own nothing

And also, I changed the name of the story.

Old name: Kira, the Avatar's Helper

New name: My life's changer.

But the story line won't change

Keep R&Ring!

THANK YOU WRITINGSCHIZO101!

she my new beta!

Love, steph

ALSO: im gonna update when I get a certain amount of reviews, I will update. But im not telling u...yet

LOVE STEPH!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. There was a problem and i deleted two chapters. so im gonna repost the other ones.

Disclaimer: I dont own avatar. if i did, this would be part of the actual show.

My Lifes Changer

Chapter 3: Surprise!

Kira's POV

I wake up from my sleep, but when I try to sit up, pain burns through my center. _Oh crap_. I forgot. Zuko's crazy-ass sister burned me. Remembering Katara said I could walk around, I grit my teeth, ignore the pain, and stand . . . and nearly crumple to the floor. I grab a chair for support. Why did I just fall over? I was only burned, right? _Oh, yeah_, I think as an aching erupts from somewhere near my ankle. She gave me some fractures. I search the room, only to find I am alone. No one in the hallway either. I need to get out of these bloodstained clothes! I hear a knock on the door, and surprise, surprise— it's Zuko.

"Sleep well?" he says, setting me on my feet. He looks _so _unattractive when he's wearing his Fire Lord robes . . . But that scar is so sexy. . . Stop getting attracted to him! Zuko's voice interrupts my thoughts. "You still there?" he says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah . . . sorry about that. Thanks for taking care of me last night. Got any clothes?" I ask as Zuko helps me walk out of the room, his hand resting lightly on my waist. We walk down the hall and into a guest room. A familiar perfume is in the air, but I can't place it.

"This room is yours. Your clothes are in the closet. If you need anything, just call my friends or servants." Zuko explains before politely closing the door behind him. I lock the door and walk over to the big closet on the other side of the room. I pick out a red and black kimono, change, and hurry down the hall in search of Aang. He is supposed to help me master my half of the Avatar state. My mind wanders to the task at hand, the training we'll both go through, the physical exhaustion incomparable to anything I'd experienced before. My ankle twists painfully beneath me, sending me crumpling to the floor. A laugh distracts me, my mind racing with the familiarity of the sound. I turn to peer at the figure behind me through tear-filled eyes.

"Hey, Kira! Good to see you back on your feet!" a familiar says. _Moku?_ It couldn't be. I shift to peer more closely, whipping my eyes. Yet there he stands, adorable as ever. My old boyfriend kneels beside me to give me a quick kiss before helping me to my feet.

"I haven't seen you since you left our village!" Moku left our village to find more money. Looks like he got a job working for the fire lord.

"So why are you here? The palace is buzzing about Zuko bringing home a new girlfriend." Moku rolled his eyes. "How about we discuss it tonight. How's five?" I nod and walk away blushing. Classic Moku...

* * *

As I walk to my room to get ready, I see Zuko pacing. I guess I should tell him I won't be here for dinner.

"Hey Zuk-Oh!" I trip over my feet and fall over again. Damn, I'm clumsy. Zuko catches me, and I feel his biceps. Man, they're huge. SNAP OUT OF IT! "Sorry." I say, blushing. "You feel tense. Bad day?" He nods and we walk into my room. "Zuko, you have a knot in your back." I say as Zuko places me on my bed. I stand back up and start to massage his back.

"Thank you," he says, turning around. I stare into his golden eyes, wanting to kiss him. I mean- how couldn't I want to? His lips were right there! He leans closer, putting his lips on mine. Part of me can only think of the warmth, but my conscience says 'Why are you kissing him! You have a boyfriend! You know, the one you're supposed to be going on a date with right now?' I turn away from him. "I'm sorry, I-"

"This might sound crazy, but I feel that we have a connection. Like you're supposed to be a part of me . . ." I say, sitting on my bed. He looks at me, confused. What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have told him that!

A few seconds of silence pass, and I see Moku walking in the hall. I run out the door to join him for our date. Thanks to him, I escape the awkward moment. I hear Zuko yell something, but I can't make out what it is. I turn around, and see a girl with unevenly cut, black hair, running away. A couple of people in green are following her. Of the Earth Kingdom maybe?

"Guards! Get them!" Suddenly, arms are wrapped around me. "Not them! Ugh! They're getting away!" I hear Zuko say. These guards aren't wearing Fire Nation clothes, so what are they doing, trying to throw me in prison? I struggle to get away, but go limp as sharp rages through my center, where the guard's grip is. Great! Right above my burn! I can't feel the ground anymore. I hear a metal door open, and I smack painfully onto the cold, hard floor. The darkness surrounds me, and the smell of fear, my fear, fills the air. My chest aches, but from the burn so much as from my heart. Hatred fills my brain. Hate— towards Zuko. Why'd he throw me in here? There is a pain in the back of my head where I hit the ground. I hear ringing, and then darkness surrounds me once more . . .

* * *

teehee. lets try this again...

u reviewing=me updating

DO THE MATH! there is none so this should be easy..

hahaha. Thanks, to WritingSchizo101. Without u dahling, this story would be terrible.

Love,

Toph's cousin, zuko's girlfriend, and kira's not so alter ego,

Steph:)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! This chapter is dedicated to...WRITINGSCHIZO101!

My Life's Changer

Chapter 4: OMG!

I wake up from my uncomfortable sleep to hear yelling outside the door, my head pounding and the blood roaring in my ears.

"Let me in there! I have to heal her!" _Katara_?

"Sorry miss. Master doesn't care if she is alive or dead." This voice is unfamiliar. I open my eyes, a bright light blinding me. Backlit by flickering torches, Katara's silhouette shows through the bars, her hands wrapped tightly around the steel, her wide, blue eyes shining.

"Fine. If you're sure . . ." My eyes drift closed again as another wave of pain hits and I hear a splash, a sharp cry, and something slamming into metal. A cool spray of water drizzles over my face, causing my eyes to open in surprise. Katara hovers over me, water dripping onto the floor. She sighs and lifts both hands to probe lightly along my skull where the pain is worst, the water droplets following obediently.

"Thanks, Katara," I tell her as I get to my feet, stumbling toward the door. She follows silently, remaining so even when I pause to stare at the unmoving body on the ground. Green? He's wearing green? But . . . he's working for the Fire Nation, right?

* * *

The Fire Nation palace was only a few meters away. I see Zuko standing at the entrance, robes blowing in the light breeze, lips turned down into a scowl. I gain speed and skid to a stop in front of him. "Zuko! You heartless jerk!" I slap his cheek, making his left side of his face turn red. He stares at me without reaction, just standing there. Anger rekindling, I go to hit him again, only to have Katara grip my wrist tightly, holding me back. Glaring, I growl at her in warning.

"Heartless?" Zuko demands. "If I was heartless, would I have brought you here? If I was heartless, you would be dead by now!" I blew my bangs out of my face and rolled my eyes, but Zuko suddenly gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him. He asked softly, "And if I were heartless, would I have feelings for you?" I stare at him, surprised. Why'd he say that? Now his whole face is red.

Zuko's POV

_Crap! I can't believe I just said that out loud!_

"I-I gotta go. . ." Kira breaks free of Katara's gasp and sprints away into the thick forest.

"Katara? Can you make sure she doesn't get into trouble please?" She nods and follows after her. What the hell was I thinking? How could I say I had feelings for Kira when I my feelings aren't clear to even me?

Kira's POV

I walk into the forest where Zuko saved me. Flashes of pain run through my center as I remember that day. Usually my burn isn't that bad, I think as I grasp my chest. The pain is coming from...my heart? Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so...alone?

"Kira?" Katara's voice calls.

"What are you doing here?" My voice comes out sharper than I intend and Katara casts her eyes downward."Sorry."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She reaches out to me, but I continue walking, ignoring her even though her voice is sweet and tentative, concerned. Rather than turn around, I trek barefoot through the muck and underbrush of the forest, listening to the night and the warm sounds of bugs waking and furry animals settling in for sleep.  
I couldn't stop the tears, however. Hot, salty trails flowed soundlessly down my cheeks. "How could he say that?" I whispered, coming to a sudden stop when the world around me blurred. "He didn't even look like he meant it! He couldn't have meant to kiss me either, but—" Crap.  
Katara gasped.

"He kissed you? When?"

Sniffling, I wiped away my tears. "Last night." What'd _she_ care?

"Really?" Her tone changed.

"Yeah. I was kind of okay with it though." I shrugged and rubbed my temples to relax. Greeeaat. Now my head hurts.

"Why? He has a girlfriend! That carries knives!"

"I know that. . ." Actually I didn't . . . . .Wait. I spin to face her. "Why a knife throwing girl?"

"I don't know. Something about a childhood friendship or something."

"And he tells you this stuff?"

"Let's just say we're really close." Katara laughs when she sees my weirded-out expression. "I mean in a best friend kind of way. If you need any help, you know, with boy troubles, let me know."  
Her expression is one of fierce determination, protectiveness and I decide to believe her when it never wavers. If not Zuko or myself, I know I can trust this Waterbender to be genuine.  
"Thanks, Katara." I say slowly, testing the words. "I know Zuko probably sent you, but can you give me some time to think? I . . . have a lot on my mind right now."

After a moment of hesitation, Katara sighs. "Okay. I'll be at the palace if you need me," she calls over her shoulder as she walks toward the clearing and soft luminescence of the palace windows. I sit down on the grassy hillside, my head against a tree. About thirty minutes pass, a little voice in my head screaming,_ I wonder if I could have a chance with Zuko if he is dating a stupid knife-throwing girl. . . Why did he even kiss me if he's dating someone else? Agni, he's confusing!_

"Well, well, well— what do we have here?" a cold voice asks, sending chills down my spine as my eyes regain focus. Arms wrap around me and my burn hurts so badly I want to scream. I don't, though, because a spark ignites in my periphery. A blue spark.

"Zuko—" a firm hand clamps down on my mouth, chocking off sound and jerking my head to one side. I feel heat trickle from my cheek to my neck, burning brighter and hotter with each second. I whimper as heat inches closer to my chest and try with all my might not to squirm or fight. Sweat breaks out of my forehead as my heart pounds so hard in my chest, it hurts.

"Lord Zuko, hmm? Let's make him a little mad, shall we, Azula?"

"Of course," Azula speaks in my ear."Zuzu took what's mine, so why not take what's his?" Her psychotic laughter was all I could hear, an assault on my eardrums and aching head. I choke back a sob. "And besides," she whispers menacingly, "I didn't get to finish last time."  
It is then that the fire starts ravaging my clothes and skin as Azula slams her flaming hand over my heart.

_"Zuko!"_

* * *

I'm so sorry guys...My schedule is sooooo busy!

Thanks to WritingSchizo101 for beta-ing!

If you want me to update soon, like..as soon as WritingSchizo finishes the next chapter...then please review!

Everytime I update, I expect at least 3 reviews. But since my world has been kinda dissapointing lately, can we shoot for 5-10 more? Sorry if I'm greedy, but no one has been reviewing my other stories:( Please?

Read Kataang1 's story:

Lulu the Airbender

(Its a Zuko/OC too! I actually got the idea for this story by reading it! Thanks Kataang1!)

And WritingSchizo101 's story:

Children of the Sun

LUB YOU GUYS!

_steph


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gosh..its been forever since I added a new chapter...well...here it is...Thanks to Writing Schizo, once again, for her wonderful work!

My Life's Changer

Chapter 5: I bet u werent expecting this!

Zuko's POV

"Katara!" I can't stop myself from gripping her wrist tightly, catching it as she hurries passed. "Where's Kira?" I demand with a tinge of desperation, failing to see her beautiful face.

"Relax!" Katara pulls her arm from my grasp, agitated. Her hair is wet, dark shadows painted beneath her eyes. "She just wanted some privacy, so I left her in the forested area just outside the palace."

"Excellent decision," I mock harshly. "Leave her alone after she was only just rescued."

"I got her back, didn't I?" Katara nearly shouts. "So shut the hell up and let me get some sleep. _Please_."

_Only she would dare talk to me like that. _I smile and, instantly, Katara softens, too.

"I'm sure she's alright, Zuko," she assures me, reaching out absently to move the hair from my eyes. "Kira can bend Earth— did you know that? In the forest, she's strong enough to protect herself." Katara bows sarcastically and turns to saunter down the hall. "Now quit worrying and get some sleep."

"Thanks Katara," I call at her retreating figure. "Sweet dreams." With a sigh, I make my way to the Throne Room to do nothing if not think and try to ignore my mounting unease. Down the halls, through the huge dragon-covered doors, and I sit down on my throne. _She's fine. Katara said so. Stop worrying about her. . . . _A jolt of pain travels through my body. It's probably nothing. I hear the echo of the giant doors opening and closing. "What's up Aang?" I ask tentatively, wondering at the usually grave expression on his face.

"It's Kira." My back stiffens as I hear the name. "Avatar Roku told me she's in trouble." Aang shows no surprise when I stand, rush through the doors, and into my room. I shed my traditional Fire Lord attire in favor of lighter material, training clothes made easy to move around in. "Did he give any details?" I demand as I open the door, almost hitting Aang, who rushes to Airbend himself out of the way. As we walk, Aang takes a moment to gather his thoughts; I try to stay calm, but I know that I will eventually fail if he doesn't talk soon.

"He said Ozai escaped from prison last night, and convinced all the guards to join him on his 'quest.' He met up with Azula shortly after Kira disappeared." _Great! Kira could be dead for all I know! _

He runs smoothly beside me, hurrying in order to match my longer strides.

Aang pushes open the double doors with a gust of air; we skid to a stop outside. "How does this involve Kira though?" Iask, dreading the answer.

"I'll follow you on Appa," Aang announces, nodding once, grave. "Go find her."

Rather than demand an answer, I rush off into the black night to find Kira.

* * *

I search behind every tree and along every path, but find nothing. I sit down by a nearby cliff and look off into the forestry with only Appa's distant growling as company.

"Spirits! _Give me a sign_!" I plead. I stand and pace, only to find myself walking eastward. The earth sinks beneath my shoes and I look down to see mud. I walk slowly most of the way, glancing up occasionally as dawn begins to sun shines through the trees, angel rays somehow . . . pointing to something. A step closer reveals footprints stamped into the mud. I recognize these! These are the bottoms of the shoes I gave Kira! I follow the trail, which leads me to yet another grassy cliff. "This is what you give me? Confusion?" I yell to the sky.

In the sun's light, I can see several patches of dead, blackened grass— like burns. A nearby tree is stained and reeking with aged blood. _Oh, Spirits!_ "Kira?" I call. "Kira?" I continue uphill, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. I pause before a large rock covered with underbrush, sighing in frustration. "Kira, where are you?"

_She was here; I know it. But she . . . Kira's alive— she has to be. "She can bend Earth— did you know that?"_

"Zuko," a voice whispers suddenly, nearly causing me to jump out of my skin. _It couldn't be_ . . .

Without allowing myself time to think it through, I fall to my knees in the mud, plunging my hands into the underbrush at the base of the rock. I move thorny branches and leaves aside, my fingers brushing against what feels like . . . hair?

"Kira!" She lies slumped against the rock, her head lolling to one side, body pale and broken with a myriad of shallow slices along her face, neck, torso, and wrists. Though her eyelids flutter, Kira is otherwise motionless. I spot at least three minor burns, rancor filling my brain at the realization that someone—

"Hello, Zuko." My body stiffens. I turn sharply toward the voice I hoped never to hear again.

Blinking in awe, I open my mouth and ask, "Father?"

* * *

Wasup my ppls! hehe..

You know what would make me really happy? And I mean _really _happy...

If you review all mah chapters!

Toph impersonating me: And if u do, I will:

1) Scream

2) do a Happy Dance

3) Praise You

and..

4) UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND!

And trust me, you will want another chapter..cuz the next one is hella cute! and mah favorite!

(me again:)SO PLEASE: review all mah chapters if u havent already...u dont have to...unless you want me to update rly soon...and i probably wont update within the next 2 weeks cuz im rly busy...just sayin..

OK...

Toph: but really..if u want a new chapter, i suggest u-

ENUFF WITH THE BRIBES TOPH!

Toph: -!

Yeah! and that means no more chapters! WAIT..What?

* * *

Here is an alternate ending-

Toph: which the author will bribe u to read her new story with!

"Kira!" She lies slumped against the rock, her head lolling to one side, body pale and broken with a myriad of shallow slices along her face, neck, torso, and wrists. Though her eyelids flutter, Kira is otherwise motionless. I spot at least three minor burns, rancor filling my brain at the realization that someone—

"Hello, Zuko. Come to save your girlfriend?" My body stiffens when I here that cold, evil sounding voice. _How the hell would he know Kira was my old girlfriend? We didn't even start dating until after I was banished! She isn't even my girlfriend anymore...Agni, I miss her..._

Forgetting my feelings and remembering the task at hand, I open my mouth and ask, "Father?"

* * *

MWAHAHAHA! Zuko was Kira's old boyfriend! SO: does that make u want to read my new story?

Dont forget to review!

yep yep...I think im done here...

PEACE,

Steph


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys.. last time i updated i got 3 reviews..did i lose my readers?

Disclaimer: I dont own...

\

My Life's Changer

Chapter 6: What is this feeling?

Kiras POV

_Where am I?_ I sit up feeling severe pain near my heart._Is it emotionally or physically__? _I can hardly tell the difference these days. Grass tickles my bare skin and a fire crackling next to me burns my eyes when I try to open them.

"Awake are we?" a voice asks, startling me into awareness. The samechilling voice I heard yesterday. Desperate as the memories of torture flood my exhausted brain, I try to Earthbend him away, but I am too weak, the ground responding with only a distant rumble. Absently, I wonder if I miscalculated and created a landslide somewhere. "Oh,don't strain yourself," he continues, his words reminding me of Zuko. _Zuko... I need you... _"Azula really did a number on your heart." He gave me a smirk. Ok. It's official. Physical pain because Azula almost killed me, and emotional pain because for the first time, my heart is empty. I need him. I want him. Fully awake, adrenalin pumping through my veins from the pain and fright, I finally gather enough energy to knock Ozai out, willing the ground to shudder just as the shadowed man passed by a tree. But it took everything out of me. My last thought has something to do with wondering what Ozai will do when he wakes up, imagining him standing, his head still bleeding profusely, and grinning as he kills me on the spot. Knowing there will no more pain, I slowly slip into unconsciousness again.

_Agni! Just kill me already... Zuko... come save me...please... I need you... I'm quite sure now. I'm in love with you..._

* * *

"Kira?" I hear someone calling me, but head is too heavy to lift. _Am I dreaming?_ _Is Zuko really here?_ I open my eyes and quickly shut them again as the harsh sunlight greets me, nudging me awake with promises of the daytime's safety. I open them slowly, and catch movement beyond the branches surrounding the hollow hiding place in which I rest. I see some shoes, and my eyes slowly look up to find his face outside the web of thickly woven branches. _A scar?_

"Kira?" his scratchy, strained voice calls branches part, allowing more sunlight to blind me. Something touches my hair— his hand?

"Zuko?" I manage to say.

"Kira!" Zuko gasps. He falls to his knees and I can see his wondrous face more clearly. A wave of dizziness overtakes me, the sweet darkness of sleep beckoning. I feel like maybe I won't die after all.

Just before my eyes close, I see Ozai emerge from the shade, grinning psychotically with blood staining the entire right half of his face. He looks so much like I imagined, I nearly cry out. That's when my body starts to go limp and I no longer have the strength for anything. I close my eyes.

"Hello, Zuko," Ozai says in measured tones. The chilled dawn air heats considerably.

"Father?" Despite his obvious shock, Zuko wastes no time in making his own fire. "What the hell are you doing with Kira?"

I want to stand, to escape with him, but I just can't. Movement beside me, grappling, grunting, and then—

_Crack_. Ozai makes a strangled sound; I suspect he's been knocked out again when silence follows. Zuko crouches to pull me into his arms and I think we might be so lucky as to escape without further harm.

I should know better than that by now.

"Azula!" Zuko shouts, setting me down quickly when a loud thud emits from the right. I should have known she'd hide someplace close— a tree, perhaps. His sister says nothing, shooting lightning at him instead, which he— dodges?

My eyes fly open in shock when I don't hear his scream of agony. There he is— alive. Lightning flows in a crackling stream from his two fingers, the blue sparks actually traveling along his arm. Amazingly, the lightning shoots_back_ toward Azula, who jumps gracefully out of the way, unfazed.

Zuko picks me up easily, sprinting in a westward direction. Earth forms around one of his ankles and we both pitch forward. I try to catch myself, only to hear my fractured arm crack again and land on my burn. My eyes close again and I feel both of us falling through the air— I become lost in the darkness, but also feel safe in Zuko's arms.

* * *

I could quickly post this before skool.

R&R Please. And thanks WritingSchizo101, for betaing mah fave chapter so far!

Love, Steph


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Merry Christmas everyone! i have a present for u! but it mite come late, for it is not betaed yet.(hinthint) i mite have it by tomoro, i mite not. it depends on my schedule :)

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah. u know the drill. I dont own

My Life's Changer

Chapter 7: True Feelings part 1- Wrong Feelings

Zuko's POV

Kira lies motionless in my arms after Aang uses bending to propel us into the air. My back achesfrom the impact of Appa catching us, but as the clouds pass by and I adjust to the pain, my mindsearches for an explanation to what I've been feeling. I think I still love her . . . but what about Mai? She's my girlfriend! But how come when we kiss, it's not the same as when Kira and I used to kiss? Did our love die? Do I still feel something for Mai? Speaking of which, I wonder how I'm going to get treated when I get back— hugged, healed, kissed, scolded . . . ?

I sit back and wait, my face blank when we finally land on the palace grounds.

"Zuko! Are you okay?" Mai's concerned voice brings me out of my thoughts. Cautiously, I stand, passing the unconscious Kira to Aang, who carries her easily toward the palace. About a three months ago, that would not have been possible. I can't believe how much he's matured since the war ended. His strength rivals that of Toph's, our tough Earthbender friend.

I smile at Mai as I jump to the ground, landing lightly and making my way toward her. But she isn't looking me. I spare a fleeting glance in the direction of her glare— Aang's retreating figure. It doesn't take much thought to know she's not angry with the Airbender. Though Mai returns my smile reflexively and rushes forward to meet my embrace, the heat of her anger is palpable enough to rival that of any Firebender's.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" I ask Mai.

"I'm sorry Zuko," she replied dully, lips graced by her signature frown, "but you know how boring this place is. I'm just going to Ba Sing Se for a week. Nothing to worry about." I look at Mai's beautiful face and gently place my lips on hers.

"I'll miss you," I whisper, breaking the kiss, while still keeping my mouth close to hers.

She pulls away suddenly, returning to her task of gathering clothing for the trip. "It's not like you won't have company," she says under her breath.

I grit my teeth against the question: _the usual company? Or Kira?_

Mai sighs, drops the fabric onto her bed, and touches the side of my face, pulling me toward her. Unused to such spontaneous affection, I pause, and then return the kiss instinctively.

"Zuko! It's important!" Aang's voice causes her to pull away instantly and the mood dissipates just as suddenly when the door opens.

Mai sighs gloomily again. "Of course."

* * *

"What do you mean she lost control?" I barely whisper. Aang warned me to be quiet when we stoppedin front of the infirmary door. But how could I? Paranoia plagued me. Did she go crazy like my sister?_Oh Agni, nothing like that please..._

"Well...her eyes were glowing as if she was in the Avatar State. She started screaming at the top of her lungs like someone was killing her and . . . um." _Oh, Agni._ My head searches for the answers to the million questions racing in my mind. How did they deal with it? How'd she go into the Avatar State? How is she now? What the hell is going on?

"Thanks for the detail Aang." I roll my eyes and shove my way past him and into the infirmary.

"Zuko!" Kira jumps out of bed, struggling to throw back the sheets. How can she have so much energy if, less than thirty minute ago, she was unconscious? _Wait a minute. _Her eyes are _still _glowing as she sprints in my direction, jumping up to place a kiss on my cheek.

To my surprise, she speaks, voice sounding far away. "Omigosh! I loovvveee your hat! It looks like fire! Oh Spirits! Your heads on fire!" First of all, she just kissed me...Second of all, my head is _not_on fire and the 'hat' is my crown. And third . . . is she _drunk_? In panic, I reach for me, but she dodges me easily, turning and racing back toward the bed. She leaps into it and continues jumping, her voice rising in volume while still maintaining that same distance. "Look everyone!"she shouts. "Momo is...dead?"

Momo was _not _dead thankfully, only curled up on Toph's lap, sleeping. Kira crumples to her knees, making me hope this craziness will end soon. Instead, she bursts into tears, the water shockingly ordinary dripping from her harshly glowing eyes. "I'm goanna miss that guy!". _What's going on?_ The flying lemur stirs, an action not unnoticed by Kira. "Momo!" she screeches, leaping to the floor and bounding toward Toph, scooping up Momo. She strangles him awake with a hug, rocking him.

"Kira?" Katara asked tentatively. The Avatar's helper turns her unsettling eyes on the Waterbender. A moment later, she drops Momo in favor of jumping on the bed again.

"Yayayayayayayayayay! Oh Agni..." She stops jumping and starts falling off the bed. I run the short distance to the bed and catch Kira before she hits the floor. Her eyes stop glowing; she goes limp in my arms. Sighing in relief, I set her in bed and pull the wrinkled sheets over her body.

Katara suddenly bursts into laughter, surprising me. Aang soon joins her. I whirl on them, angry, but then she directs the anger toward someone else. "Toph!" she gaps. "That was so not funny!" I glare at the smirking Earthbender, wondering what she could possibly have done?

"What did you do this time Toph?" Katara giggles as Toph holds up a glass of . . . punch?

"Toph gave Kira some . . . cactus juice!" Katara laughs until it looks like her sides hurt. _Oh come on! Why are they messing around with her when she's in pain?  
_  
"So what can you guys tell me about why she went in the Avatar State? Did you guys piss her off?" It won't be much of a surprise if that was a lie. But why was she in the Avatar State when she was on cactus juice?

"Well . . . she screamed some stuff about you." Toph surprisingly was the one to answer. "I haven'theard her that depressed since you broke her heart."

"What?" Katara seems as confused as I am.

How could Toph know about my love-life before I even told her? How could Toph have known Kira before this?

"How-" I start. Toph interrupts me, hopefully giving me an answer.

"Long story. But you need to forget about that. I know how you feel around Kira and how you feel about Mai. Your damn heart rate gives me a freaking headache each time you see Kira. And when you see Mai-"

"Enough about your problems." Katara shushes Toph, not realizing the help she's offering. "There are more important things to—"

"The point is, you still love Kira. Choose your girl before you break someone's heart . . . _again_."

No one tries to stop me from leaving the room. I need to think.

* * *

That's right everyone:

Toph was kira's best friend before the war

and Zuko was her boyfriend.

TA DAAAAAA!

thank u once again WritingSchizo101 for beta-ing this chapter!

haha. yep. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

even tho its only Christmas eve. haha.

Wishes to all,

xXSorryMaiZukosMineXx


	8. 18 of Chapter 8

A/N: HAPPPYYYY NEEEWWW YYYEEEAAARR! As a belated Christmas gift, i have the beginning of the next Chapter.

Disclaimer: i dont own.

My Life's Changer

Zuko's POV

It has been 6 days since Mai left. She should get back any day now. _But should I still get worked up about it? I mean, I love her and all, but let's face it . . . Kira's, well, Kira . .  
_

I was interrupted by faint laughter from across the table. _What the h-__  
_  
Kira, starting to choke on her food, shot a knowing glare in my direction . . . like she knew what I was thinking. I almost groaned aloud, a memory surfacing of a similar situation a few years ago. I'd nearly forgotten about her powers, so natural to me now.

During my Agni Kai with my father, her voice was screaming for me to fight back. Well, in my head a least. She sounded so mad at my giving up, that she cussed me out and nearly killed herself trying to save me. She was banished too, and I promised to look after her. But that was the first time she used her 'inner voice.' I'm pretty sure she used it in other similar occasions too.

Still, her voice in my head is unsettling. 'Zuko, I told you already . . .' Kira's weary sigh sounds like it does in real life, only possessing a fainter quality. 'For now . . .'

_Yes?_ At the same time, I wish she'd speak aloud. _Get out of my head!_ But then I catch sight of her expression and the way she leans forward slightly in her chair. She . . . wants to tell me something? Something big. A quick sweep of the room reveals further reason behind her silent conversation. Toph sits in the corner, entertaining herself by bending a small rock into various shapes. Only a fool would think she wouldn't hear.

Kira Gives a barely perceptible nod. 'Yes. I need to tell you something.' Her inner voice falters slightly, though her face reveals nothing. 'Even though I can never forgive you for what you did to me . . .' I am surprised by the ferocity of the words, but almost instantly, her volume softens into something more intimate. 'I still . . . I still love you . . .'

I stare in utter surprise, rendered speechless as she stands to leave, eyes betraying her frustration. "Kira wait!" I call impulsively, forgetting to simply think the words. Too late. Kira ignores me, hurrying from the room as Toph turns her head to follow sightlessly.

She still loves me? After what I put her through? Wow. She must have a strong heart.

"Jeez, Sparky," Toph calls, "you didn't even say anything." \

* * *

SOooooo...howd u like it? this is only a few paragraphs of the...'hundreds' in the next chapter.

hope u enjoyed! Thank u WritingSchizo101, once again for ur time and talent!

Love

Voldemort


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: its Superbowl sunday and i am BORED. im drinking a smoothie and waiting for glee to air. And the only thing i hear from the tv is blah blah blah. So here is the next chapter!

I got only one review for this chapter...So i am reposting it. Please review, or no valentines chapter tomorow!

Disclaimer: u guys know that pretty much everyone on fanfiction does not own avatar, do why do we even have to say anything? But whatevs. I dont own.

Chapter 8 (Starting after the last update)

Zukos Pov

Before I can run after her, Katara rushes into the room and pauses by the door to catch her breath, a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Katara?" I ask as she scans the room, appearing to be looking for something.

"Have you seen Aang? Last time I saw him was during breakfast," she explains. That was three hours ago. Knowing Katara, she probably looked everywhere by now . . .

"Did you check training grounds?" I ask. I guess she didn't because Katara's eyes widen and she hurries outside again. Toph, Sokka, and I follow her through the palace.

(line)

"Katara, he'll be alright. He's probably in the Spirit World," Sokka says carelessly. Katara gives him a glare, and Sokka realizes his mistake. "TALKING . . . to . . . umm . . . Avatar Roku. Yeah." Great cover up Sokka. I roll my eyes. We find Aang on the training grounds, meditating. His eyes and arrows are glowing so a distressed Katara insists we stay near. An hour passes as we watch and wait, some pacing, others lounging on the grass. Katara glances at Aang, her anxiety having increased since he fell over and nearly cried. Toph grabs her shoulder, forcing her to stand still.

"Hey Katara—" Toph starts.

"What the hell is going on?"Kira interrupts, storming across the grounds to meet us. I try to ignore her beauty, to focus on the anger in her voice as she pulls me away from the group and toward the palace, not letting go of my hand. "Why didn't you come and get me or something?"she hisses, struggling to keep her voice low. The way she glared at me left little doubt she would Earthbend the hell out of me any second. I quickly find an answer, but before I can think it over, it slips from my mouth.

"I didn't want you to worry." Her annoyed expression tells me I make no sense.

"You're unbelievable," she scoffs. Yeah . . . I know . . . Then it dawns on me, the way everything she's complained about so far could apply to when I left.

"This isn't just about now . . . is it?" Her eyes widen slightly in surprise and I can't help but think Kira, you need to learn how to get over things! Well shit. She heard that, didn't she? I feel a quick rush of pain on my cheek when she slaps me. "What was that for?" I demand, more confused than angry. "You know what it's for," she calls bitterly, already on her way back to the palace, probably to her room. I sigh and make my way back toward the gang.

Katara's POV

Kira drags Zuko aside and Toph comes closer to me. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it—"

"You want to get them together," I guess and nudge my head in their direction. Toph's expression is all the confirmation I need. "It's a little obvious. You stare at them all day, probably thinking about ways to get them together."

"Just look at them! Their behavior definitely screams 'I love you! Be my girlfriend!'" I look over at Kira and Zuko in time to see her slap him and storm off in the other direction. Ouch. That's gotta hurt.

"Yes Toph. Kira slapping Zuko so hard his whole face is red definitely says, 'Be my boyfriend.'"

"Good. So, you've caught on. We'll have set them up by tonight." The corner of Toph's mouth pulls up in a smirk. Before she can continue discussing her plan, I see movement in my peripheral vision. I quickly turn my head towards the approaching figure.

"Twinkle Toes!" By the time Toph speaks, I'm already wrapping my arms around Aang's neck. He returns the hug.

"Aang! Are you okay? What happened? Wh-" He stops my worried questions with a kiss. "Sorry."

"Have you ever had a secret that would tear someone's life apart if you told them?" he asks in a small voice. Yes, I have. And he knows that. I open my mouth to ask another question, but Aang simply shakes his head and pulls me away from everyone else. "Aang, what's wrong?" He's definitely scaring me now. He leans forward and starts whispering in my ear. . . .

(Line)

My eyes begin to fill with tears. Why must it end this way? Aang hugs me again. I know it doesn't involve me, and I maybe I did just meet her . . . so why am I feeling this way? And a small war?

"Speaking of . . . that." Toph makes her way toward us, waving her arms in our direction as she speaks. "Let's go talk about Fire Lilies!" Toph says in an unusually girly voice. She grabs my arm and, reluctantly, I follow her into the palace.

"Toph? What are 'Fire Lilies' code for?" I ask as soon as we get into my room. I assume it was code, mostly because Toph is almost never random like that.

"Zuko? Sparky? Fire? Fire Lilies? Do you get it now?" she asks flatly. I place my hands on my hips and I roll my eyes at her, in no mood for sarcasm.

"But what about the 'Lilies' part?" I ask, confused. "What do lilies have anything to do with her?" Toph ignores my question and starts informing me of the plan. "So, I'm going to talk to Kira because I know her best."

"Why—"

"Questions at the end, please. Of course, you'll have to talk to Zuko. Try and get him to decide who he wants to be with. Kira hates him right now, but— Questions later! Anyways, if I know Kira, it's only a matter of time before she gives in to her feelings. Questions?" Again, I open my mouth to speak, but she interrupts second time.

"Sparky will tell you if he wants you to know. Now get a move on! I need something to do. Kira!" I leave the room to Toph and Kira, who passes me on the way out the door. Wait! They're in my room! I turn back down the hall, only to find they've already locked the door. Ugh. Fine. I make my way back down the hall and turn into another hallway. I knock on the door to the master bedroom.

"Katara?" Zuko calls. "Come in."

(Line)

General POV

" Why are you trying to set me up with Zuko? You know I can't stand him!" Kira asks Toph. Toph shakes her head, weary. Little does she know, Toph can tell what they were really talking about, their heart rates a dead giveaway during their conversation. Kira's was a fast and scared beat, while Zuko's was slow at first, then increasing in tempo with annoyance and surprise. Toph knew that Kira said something important. Toph just assumed it was about their relationship. "I want you to be happy. I—" "Why is everyone so concerned about me? It's my life and—" "I know you still love him," Toph insisted.

"Kira may hate him, but I know Liliana doesn't. And I kind of miss her right now. I want the same girl who wouldn't stop talking about how much he cared for her. I want the same girl who couldn't wait to go back to the Fire Nation, to ride home on a boat with him after the war ended. That girl is not here right now. You're letting your anger cloud your real feelings. I know you better than that." It was true. Toph did know Kira better. Or, at least, she knew Liliana better.

(Line)

"Katara, listen to me. You don't know as much as you think. I kept my whole life a secret from you. I lied, because I never thought I would have to tell you about it," Zuko explains. He never thought he would run into a problem such as a mad, broken-hearted ex-girlfriend living in his home . . .

"Then tell me . . . I don't care that you kept a secret as big as . . . well your whole life . . . from me." Katara pauses, feeling uncomfortable at this admission."Please . . ."That's all it takes and Zuko is suddenly ready to tell her everything. Her soft, pleading voice, the forgiveness that comes so easily— it's all so unlike the rage he expected. She deserves the truth.

"Alright," he sighs and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Kira was adopted by my family when I was about three years old. My father felt a great bending force within her and thought she was the Avatar. He hoped to use her to end the war, but as we grew up and trained together, she and I bonded. I fell in love with her. Then, just before my banishment, she . . . she tried to save me . . . She stood in front of me and we . . ." Zuko's eyes well with tears as he remembers. Yet there is a smile on his face. Katara smiles too, because of Kira's brave deed. Zuko cannot bring himself to say the next part, how he felt . . . in heaven . . . during those minutes in which he was passed out. Kira's lips were on his . . . but the skin of his left eye was being burned away. Kira, being so close to his face, came away with a minor burn on her right cheek. Katara hasn't noticed yet, and Zuko hasn't seen it for a while, because Kira's burn is always covered by her hair. Zuko closes his eyes, willing his face to stay blank. "She tried to save me . . . but we were both banished. After that, we tried to find the Avatar, during which time we were a couple. Two months before you found Aang, she told me she loved me . . . and a month later . . . I don't remember what exactly happened . . . but I broke up with her. I told her hunting the Avatar was more important than our relationship. How could I be so stupid?" He remembers a promise he made, a promise to find Kira once again— but she didn't want to be found . . . until now. Can she trust me again? The tears are flowing freely now and Zuko does nothing to stop them, comfortable with Katara seeing him weak as she sits next to him on his luxurious bed. She places a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder and sighs softly when he turns away. "She got off the boat at the next stop," he continues. "Ba Sing Se. I'm guessing she traveled for miles and miles until she met Toph . . . But I still don't understand why Kira didn't recognize either of us when we rescued her from Azula . . . I'm pretty sure she still hates me. How can I tell her I still love her if she doesn't feel the same way I do?" Zuko doesn't realize what he's said until he sees the smirk on Katara's face.

(Line)

"I don't even know if he likes me back! It's awkward when you tell someone you love them. Especially if he has a girlfriend!" Kira says, thinking about that morning. Toph rolls her blind eyes and takes Kira's arm, pulling her out the door. They run down the halls until they're standing in front of Zuko's bedroom door. "I taught you Earthbending myself. You don't use your skills enough. When Sparky sees you, his heart skips a beat. Here, I'll show you." Toph knocks on the door in a sort of code-type of way. When Katara opens, Toph pushes Kira roughly inside. Katara smiles and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

"Kira?" he croaks. Wow. Toph was right . . . Kira thinks as Zuko's heart rate reveals the truth. "Zuko, I—"

"I love you."

(line)

so here it is! i updated this from my itouch so i cant do the line thingy. im sorry if there are any typos or repeating paragraphs. It was a pain to upload this cuz i kept forgeting to save.

Watching glee soon! Thriller night! Sue Syvlester! hahahahhahahah! GTG!

Thank you WritingSchizo101 for everything! Im gonna give you a smoothie. HERE! *hands virtual smoothie* LOVE YA DAHLING!

COOKIES AND GELATO FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!

And who else only watches the superbowl for the commercials? Review, or no romance till next week!

Love Voldemort:)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Happy valentines day! For this vday, I have a very romantic chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I dont own..

My Life's Changer

Chapter 9: True Feelings part 3- Taking Chances

Kira's POV

"Um . . . what?" He still loves me? Well crap. Now I'll have to break his heart by telling him to back off. And damn sure confuse him because of what happened this morning. Shouldn't I want to just embrace him happily because we feel the same way? No. I know something's about to happen. Something big. Zuko usually gets mushy and emotional when he's planning a romantic surprise.

"Kira, I want to start over. I want to be with you." As he says this, I see him take a small box out of his robe sleeve. Oh spirits, here it comes. . . . Hehands the box to me and I immediately open it, wondering what all this means. Inside I find a diamond ring. I take it out of the box to inspect the familiar jewelry. Ha! Just as I suspected. The name 'Liliana' is carved into the golden ring. This is my old promise ring! _Wait. This isn't right._

"Zuko! Where'd you get this? I threw it in the ocean!" This happened over a freaking year ago! I tried my hardest not to yell and trigger Zuko's anger issues . . . but as usual, I fail and Zuko's face turns red.

"So you don't care. Why did I even get it back in the first place? You don't even want it."

"I don't KNOW if I want it! In case you don't remember, it's a promise ring! You gave that to me as a reminder that you would get me after the war! Fire Lord or not, you promised! And what did you do? Break my heart and forget about me! You're an unbelievable excuse for a brother!" I scream. "Ihate you!" I run from the room, nearly tripping over Katara and Toph on the way out. Those 'matchmakers' had their ears pressed up on the door. I run into my room, shut the door, jump onto my bed, and cry into my pillow.

* * *

My aching head turns onto another one of my tear soaked pillows. I hear a knock on my door and my immediate response is. "Go away . . ." My congested voice is ignored and the door slowly creaks open.

"Kira?" _Sokka?_ "Zuko wants you to join us for dinner." _Psh. Yeah right._ "He says his uncle is gonna be there." _Uncle Iroh?_ Even if he is going to be there, I don't want to be seen crying my eyes out. I stumble out of bed and end up on the floor. "Come on, I'll help you." _Aw, thanks Sokka_ . . . _He's so sweet_ . . . _Wow. Sokka is so brotherly_ . . . Well I guess he had practice with Katara, as opposed to Zuko, who hated his little sister . . . Sokka takes my hand and pulls me up without a sweat. His hand feels so warm, so reassuring in mine and, in the brief contact, I can only wish he'd been my big brother instead of Zuko. We walk towards the dining room where we see Team Avatar and Uncle Iroh.

"Ah, Liliana! Good to see you!" I hear Iroh call.  
I look around me to see if he was talking to someone else. And then I remember . . .

Flashback

_"Avatar Roku?" I call to the figure standing a few feet away from me. I recognize him from the books at the Fire Nation Palace library. _

_"Yes, Liliana. I am here to prepare you for the future." I shake my head confusedly."In the future, you will have several amnesia encounters. The only thing you will remember when it overcomes you are your past lives. If you remember anything else before you meet the avatar and his friends, it will be much, much harder to fulfill your destiny. If you have the same name as you do now, you will remember everything. But after you meet the avatar, it won't matter if you have your old name or not. Hmm . . . I think this name will suit you. It will symbolize the kind, wise girl that you have become, but also the darkness inside you that is yet to be unleashed . . . Kira shall be your name. After both my helper and your mother, Akira. Now go Kira. And don't remember . . ."_

End flashback

I quickly shake off the flashback replaying in my mind. I see Zuko nudge his uncle with his elbow and whisper something in his ear as I sit down next to Sokka. Thankfully, it was the farthest seat from where Zuko was.

* * *

Dinner was silent. No one talked to me and I didn't want to talk to them. Katara and Toph kept exchanging glances, Sokka was eating his food like an animal, Zuko and Iroh kept whispering, and I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

Later, I hear Zuko and Iroh arguing as I walk by his bedroom door. Curious at this uncharacteristic side of Iroh, I pause to listen. "Zuko, how could you forget your promise to Kira? She went through a year of waiting for you. Did you know that she went to your birthday party at the palace dour months ago? She ran out crying because you danced with her all night without noticing who she was!" I close my eyes, blocking the rising anger. First off, I distinctly remember forbidding Uncle Iroh from telling him about that night. Second, how does he even know how I feel? I haven't talked to him in so long . . . I press my ear to the door.

"I know, Uncle. I'm going to apologize tonight. I just have to go to my meeting first. Now if you'll excuse me . . ." I sprint to my room and shut the door before Zuko can see me, sit on my bed for about five minutes, then open my door. I see Iroh across the hallway and sigh in relief, glad I don't have to search the palace for him.

"Hello Kira! What can I do for you?" he says cheerfully. What a weird tone for someone who was just scolding . . .

"Well . . . I need some advice." He nods slowly. I sigh before continuing. "You probably heard about how Zuko broke his promise . . . and earlier this afternoon he tried asking me if I could be his girlfriend again. I don't know whether to refuse and break his heart, or accept and spend the rest of my life wondering if he would break my heart again . . ." I take a deep breath as Iroh strokes his beard in thought.

"Well Kira, if I know my nephew, he will not make a big mistake like that again. He will just keep trying to make it up to you because he feels so bad. But other than that, I don't know what to say. Love is a difficult subject. Just listen to your heart and I know you will make the right choice." I bow respectfully and hug Iroh quickly.

"Thanks Uncle!" I walk back into my room and lie on my bed. _Ok heart. I'm listening . . ._

* * *

"Hey Kira. I have to tell you something," Zuko says through the door. I open the door and let him in.

"Me first. I accept your offer. I want to be with you." Zuko's face suddenly expresses happiness. "On one condition. You never break your promises ever again," I finish with an evil look. He chuckles lightly and I quickly put my hands on his face. He wraps his arms around my waist, and I embrace him.

_-Don't know much about your life  
don't know much about your world-_

"How could you trust me so easily? You don't know me that much anymore. You have no idea how much I've changed since we split up. And wehaven't spoken in years . . ." I smile at his rambling. _True . . ._

_-don't wanna be alone tonight on this planet they call Earth-_

"Well you know I still love you, and based on everything that's happened . . . Well, I just can't survive on my own. Especially not with Ozai and Azula still out there." I don't know why, but a tear falls down my face. Curse my over-emotional state!

_-You don't know about my past and_

_ I don't have a future figured out-_

"Hey, don't cry," he says, wiping my tears with the back of his hand. "No matter what happens, I'm never going to leave you. We are going to go through what the future holds, together. Even if it's a matter of life or death."

Aww . . . Zuko— so sweet.

_-maybe this is going too fast.  
__Maybe it's not meant to last  
__But what do you say to taking chances?-_

See? This is why I decided to risk having my heart destroyed. Because Zuko's so caring and nice and kind and . . . Zuko...

_-What do you say to jumping off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, or a hand to hold, or hell to pay-_

And knowing him, he'll be by my side, anytime possible. But I guess he still has Fire Lord duties . . . and those annoying advisors that keep telling him to produce an heir already . . . and the several meetings that I got in the way of . . . _and_ the blah-blah-blah-I-could-care-less crap. But hey, that's what I get for taking chances and being the girlfriend of the Fire Lord . . . But there are perks . . . Yeah, that ought to make up for ruining my life.

_-I had my heart beaten down but  
__I always come back for more __yeah-_

Even though he broke my heart, I'm going to give him a second chance. I finally forgive him, even though I thought I never would.

_-there's nothing like your love to pull me up, when I'm lying down on the floor yeah...So talk to me, talk to me, like lovers do-_

"So when do I get to hear about your adventures without me?" I ask hopefully. I wonder how he's changed . . .

"Sorry, Kira. I think we should save that talk for our first date," he says smirking. Date, huh? Oh wait! I have to _wait_ now?

"Really Zuko? I see you finally after two years, and you make me wait? Don't you know me enough? You, of all people, should know not to make me wait! Why don't we have a nice brother-sister talk?" I try negotiating. Zuko shakes his head and I pull away, pouting, crossing my arms over my chest. Zuko rolls his eyes, chuckling.

"Well . . . I guess I could tell you . . ." I raise my eyebrows, waiting for the catch. "After your training tomorrow." _Aw, come on!_

_-So walk with me walk with me, like lovers do-_

"Oh fine." I take Zuko's hand and he guides me towards my bed. "Good night Zuko."

"Good night." Before I climb into bed, Zuko wraps his arms around my waist. I stare into his golden eyes and think, _What are you waiting for? Just kiss me already_! He rolls his eyes, which tells me he got the message. He leans in slowly . . ._ Damn _. . ._ he's too tall!_ This is going to take forever. Istand on the tips of my toes, keeping my hands on Zuko's chest for balance. Our lips finally meet. After about a minute, pain from my toes alerts me it's time to stop. I stand normally, breaking the kiss for a slight second, but then Zuko's lips find mine again.

"Zuko . . . someone's coming . . ." I say, pausing for breath. We stop kissing and we see Toph pretending to mind her own business as she walks passed the open door. No doubt she was spying on us. I yawn tiredly and Zuko lets go of me. He helps my injured body into bed, carefully avoiding contact with any of my bandages. I didn't bother changing; the sleeping wear that Zuko gave me awhile ago would trigger pain in my center. I pull mysheets up to my chest and Zuko leans down to kiss my forehead.

Now I can be with Zuko without feeling hate, or anger, or sadness about what happened in our past. I can live without feeling a hole in my heart. And Ican love him, knowing that he loves me back. Taking chances; the best choice I've made in a long time . . .

* * *

SO THERE!

Kira's not single for vday...but...I..am.. -_-

The song lyrics, in _italics_ and -these things-, are from the song Taking Chances by Celine Dion. Also from glee.

Thank you once again, WritingSchizo101, for betaing this chapter!

Who likes her work? I mean, who doesn't? :D

Thanks for reading this! Please review this chapter, because some people havent reviewed in the past two or three updates. I got like..3 reviews. Dats not kool. I will not update until i get at least 10 more reviews. Not to sound harsh or anything, but I've written about 3 more chapters, so if you would like me to update next month, please review!

HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LOVER! I will...cuz im such a player! I have 7 valentines..hehehe...theyre my best friends... :)

LOVE

Voldemort:)


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: hey guys...sorry i havent been updating lately. i was waiting for this chapter to be betaed, busy with volleyball, and fantisizing over me and friend's new collab story for the percy jackson archive. im not sure when it will come out cuz im waiting for andy to- u know what? here's the chapter..._

My Life's Changer

Chapter 10 (i think)

Kira/Liliana's POV

* * *

"Air is the element of freedom. The key to freedom is to have fun. So, Kira," Aang asks, eyes serious when he turns to face me. "what is the most exciting thing you have ever done?" He's resolved to teach me Airbending for the next seven hours. We were supposed to start earlier, but my wake up call was Sokka, and he didn't wake me up until after the Gaang ate breakfast. So now I'm barely awake, and my stomach is growling like crazy. But that's what I get for asking Sokka, of all people, to wake me up. Who cares? I was having this awesome dream, and if anyone woke me up a moment earlier, I would have slapped them.

"Really, Aang? I bet your girlfriend already told you about my whole life so I won't be explaining it again, thank you very much." I pause, trying to read Aang's neutral expression as he nods. Katara glances at me from where she and the Gaang lounge against the wall. "But do you honestly think that I would do anything fun?"

"Now you're sounding like Zuko." Sokka laughs, but then turns strangely pensive. "But now he seems...happy. I don't even know the last time he was happy."

Whoa. Back up.

"Toph didn't tell you? I thought that your _girlfriend_would've told the whole Fire Nation by now," I say, exaggerating the word girlfriend on purpose. I know he likes Toph, though I know they aren't a couple yet. I don't miss the way Toph's cheeks redden as she hurries from the room.

"Looks like I've got something to do." She runs back into the palace. Dammit— I think I gave her an idea. Silence falls in the training grounds.

"Anyways . . . let's get back to the task at hand," Aang suggests. I nod and his face lights up. "Have you ever gone penguin sledding?" I shake my head. "Oh my gosh! You need to learn how to have fun. Maybe we can bring Zuko. . . . He needs to loosen up. . ." Wait. Bring him where? Oh, never mind. Aang is still yapping about how much fun he had penguin sledding. "You've been on Appa before right?"

"Yeah. But I was unconscious both times." I roll my eyes and suddenly Aang is pulling me toward Appa.

"Come on. You're gonna get a sense of freedom!"

(line)

* * *

"That was so fun!" I enthuse, jumping off Appa's back. We just flew around the Fire Nation and the rush of the wind against my face was so . . . freeing. I guess Aang's lesson on freedom was well taught.

"Okay. Back to the real stuff. Since you mastered Earthbending already, and you're from the Earth Kingdom, you might have trouble with Airbending. So let's start off with something easy. You are going to try to make a dome out of air. Like so." Aang moves his arms in a circular motion above his head. A dome is forms in less than four seconds. "Try to attack me." I follow his orders and Earthbend a medium sized boulder at him. The boulder gets pulled upward by the swirling currents of the dome, and flies straight for Sokka. I quickly gain control of the boulder before it can squish him.

"Okay. Looks easy enough." I try to copy Aang's formation, moving my arms in a circular motion, but I end up picking up rocks and air and form a kind of cave. I sigh and drop everything.

"It's alright Kira. You'll get it eventually. Try it again. But this time, move your arms more fluidly. Last time the movements were fierce and forceful. That's what caused you to pick up the rocks. Earthbending comes from strong and quick movements, while Airbending is more graceful."

I nod and take a deep breath.

* * *

(line) _Six Hours later..._

"Yeah!" Aang exclaims, facing lighting up. "You got it! Now, before you fully master Airbending, you have to learn my favorite move. I invented it myself. I call it the air scooter." Finally! It's almost over. "First you make a sphere of air." I do as he demonstrates. "Now here's the tricky part. You jump on and keep your balance." He does as he explains, and I copy. Then he starts riding around in circles. I try to, but I fall on my behind. Aang chuckles, and his eyes focuse on something behind me. I turn around.

"Zuko!" I call, and run over to him before I can stop myself. I jump on him, my legs around his waist. He holds me up with ease. I lean down slightly to kiss him. I guess this is the only time I'll ever be taller than him. Our lips touch for a longer kiss than I expect. I guess you could say it looks like we're making out . . . Katara giggles and Toph rolls her eyes in my peripheral vision. I lower myself to the ground as soon as I feel vibrations of someone else approaching, standing in front of Zuko with my arms around his neck. A servant walks beside Zuko and bows. Zuko takes the tea from the tray the servant holds. I make eye contact with the servant and can hardly contain my gasp. It was Moku. Shit. I quickly release my grip on Zuko and step back, but it's too late. Moku shoots a deadly glare my way as he retreats. A wave of guilt washes over me as I realize I haven't thought about him since our failed 'date'. In my defense, I have had  
more pressing matters at hand, but still . . . I accept the tea Zuko holds out to me and take a sip. Mmm . . . Ginseng. My favorite.

"So Kira. I heard you and Sparky made out yesterday."

Toph's comment makes me smile and, ignoring Sokka and Aang's perpetual surprise, I kiss Zuko again. A gasp from behind makes me pulls back hastily once more— but the damage is done. I turn around to meet Mai's surprised eyes.

"Zuko?"

_A/N: yeah yeah i know it was short. kinda...yeah. so there was a little confusion on who Liliana was...She is the same person as Kira. The spirits changed Liliana's name to Kira so she would forget her past with Zuko because the spirits knew that Zuko would eventually team up with Aang...Get it? PM me if u dont_

_also...er...DEMIGODS RULE! i found out two weeks ago that im a demigod. Wanna hear more? read our collab story. its percy jackson and NOT POSTED YET. so i will notify u if you wanna read it. its basically 4 OCs that go to camp half blood. i think its just random one shots...so yeah...ANd **ALEX! **if ur reading this, then i will NOT go on a date with N.D.A. tonight. k. **(N+M= hades and aphrodite grandkids. lol.)**_

_oh yeah! who else is watching THE LEGEND OF KORRA?_

_Disclaimer: i dont own avatar._

_k. sooo...review please!_ REVIEWER NUMBER 60 GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDICATION! AND A SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

( why 60? WGAF?)

LOVE ALWAYS,

Marina (smith) Di Angelo :]

ps. alex, chelsea, or andy, if u just read that^^ , thats not happening. YET.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar

Chapter 11

Liliana/Kira's POV

Mai just stood there, her eyes filled with the same emotionlessness from the last time I saw her. At this point, my head voice was screaming, Oh crap she's gonna kill you!

"Really Zuko? You couldn't stay away from her could you. You were over her! It's been years! You have me now!" she yelled. I never knew she could express her feelings...What happened to the old Mai? Zuko hung his head in what looked like shame, which made me question if it was an act or not. He said nothing and she glared daggers at him.

"Have a nice life, Zuko," was all she said before walking calmly into the forest, clutching one of her knives in her hand. That was so out of character. I got the feeling that we would see her again.

"That was so..." Zuko started, his hand brushing mine. I blushed, debating on whether or not to hold it. Before I could, I felt the vibrations of someone or something moving towards me. I quickly spun around and took a defense position just incase. Turns out it was just one of his servants.

"Excuse me, my lord. Just here to inform you that one of your servants has quit. He left immediately after he did. I think I saw him run into the forest," the servant said with a bow. Zuko nodded and the servant left. I couldn't help but feel a little bit of guilt. That was probably Moku... I'm such a bad person.

"Something wrong, Lil?" he whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my back. _He hasn't called me Lil in so long..._ I didn't give him an answer and he took my hands. "How about we go on that first date?" I smiled. Oh, Zuzu.

"No! Zuko I'm not ready I have to go fix my hair, and get changed, and-"

"Lil."

"Zuzu." I heard Aang and Sokka snicker. My head whipped around in their direction and I placed my hands on my hips.

"Isn't that Azula's nickname for him?" Katara spoke up. Oh hell no, that bitch did not steal that nickname!

"I called him that first!" I argued. Zuko nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He looked cute when he did that.

"Azula used that name to remind me of you. It hurt so much whenever she used that name," Zuko explained, looking at me everywhere else except in the eye. Sokka winked at him as if to say, 'Nice cover man'. Toph smacked him upside the head and dragged him by the ear inside the palace. Katara and Aang awkwardly followed, probably to give us privacy. Zuko rolled his eyes and pulled me to the direction of the tree by the turtle-duck pond his mother used to always sit by. I followed and sat next to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"So you going to tell me about your adventures or what?" I asked impatiently, probably ruining the moment of silence. He chuckled.

"Alright well...after you left me in Ba Sing Se, we traveled to the South Pole. I was devastated because I really screwed up our relationship, so I was really angry. I found out the avatar was still alive and I captured him."

"WHOAAA! That easy?" I sarcastically exclaimed, rolling my eyes. He sighed and smiled.

•~•About an hour later•~•

"After the war we've been hanging out here," Zuko finally finished. His adventures were great! I was so proud of him.

"So did you meet any girls on your trip? Surely a hottie like you wouldve gotten some attention." Honestly, I didn't want to know. But I guess now is better than finding out when one of his ex's come to kill me.

"One. We went out on a date, she kissed me, I kissed back, and then I left her there."

"You left her there?" Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. I shook my head in disbelief.

"I imagined her as you! I said it was complicated. We were in Ba Sing Se, where I last saw you. It was hard NOT to think about you," he said, holding his hands up in defense. I smiled. He really did love me...

"So what about you? Any adventures?" he asked me, sitting up straight.

"Sort of. My story isn't as good as yours. I stayed homeless in Ba Sing Se with barely any food for about two months. The Bei Fong family was in Ba Sing Se, buying the finest supplie for an upcoming event. Toph scurried away from her parents to practice her earthbending, and bumped into me. I followed them home and I learned earthbending with her. She was my best friend. All that crap she says about not having real friends is a way for people to feel sympathy.

"Well that was my only adventure really. The other ones are just a blur now. It's getting dark maybe we should-" I was cut off by Zukos lips on mine. I pressed mine onto his and his hand slipped around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"COUGH COU- AHEM AHEM COUGH!"

"SOKKA!" I exclaimed when the kiss was broken. Zuko rolled shook his head with a smile creeping on his face. I swear one day I'm gonna get my revenge.

A/N: i apologize for not updating a whole lot sooner. And...yea I'm sorry it's short...I couldn't find a way to not ramble on when writing the part about zukos adventures. If you have any questions, just ask in a review! I hope to get up to 60 before my next update. Please and thank u!

Love, Marina 


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: hey guys. So...I know I haven't updated in ages. I just want to know if there's still people out there reading. Just review to tell me ur here! Aha. Sorry this chapter is short. Also it may seem like I'm just throwing random shit out there but trust me it's going to make sense. I'm going to explain it in the next chapter.

Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Liliana/Kira's POV

That night was just pure bliss. Well...almost.

Zuko's grip tightened around waist as the kiss got deeper. His tongue slid into my mouth and pressed my body more firmly against his. My fingers played with his soft black hair while his fingers traveled down my thighs.

"Zuko," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. He stopped moving completely and I got off of him, leaving him laying on his bed. I smoothed out my dress and paced nervously at the foot of the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows. I took one look at him and zipped out of the room.

Looking back at the open door to check if he was following, I ran straight ahead, hoping not to bump into anything. Just as I turned back around, I crashed to the ground with a pain on my forehead. I lay on the ground in a fetal position, holding my head. I heard loud, familiar cry, one that sounded girly and overly dramatic.

"SOKKA WHAT THE HELL," I yelled, standing up to kick him. He held his puny little hands up in defense, making me refrain from inflicting pain.

"I certainly wasn't going to check on you and Zuko," he tried hopefully, his voice cracking with fear. I rolled my eyes and felt two arms around my waist. I felt hot breath pooling out onto my neck, giving me a tingling sensation.

"Why'd you run away," a husky voice whispered in my ear. I took his arms off of me and looked him in the eye, hoping he'd see the pain buried beneath the happiness. He just stared down at me and held my waist again. Sokka sat on the ground, motionless, and just flat-out awkwardly.

All of a sudden, I felt weak, tired, boneless even. I felt like all of my strength disappeared and the only thing keeping me standing was the fact that Zuko was holding me up. I collapsed in his arms, starting to feel really hot. Next thing I knew I was breathing heavily and my vision was blurry.

"Lil?" he asked, a hint of panic in his voice. I looked into his amber eyes with uncertainty.

"Who are you?" 


End file.
